User talk:Deus Gladiorum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Deus Gladiorum page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Reply Hey there - thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle the templates. As for cleaning the place up I think I'd just need help tracking down bad comments, like spam, swearing and vandalism. There was a lot here, but I took the most notable of it to the VSTF Wiki and they deleted it. As for the talk page part, I've seen quite a few Wiki's with the comment section instead of a Talk Page on articles. Being that is a small, not-much visited Wiki, I think it was kept without talk pages for that reason. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Haha wow! When you said templates, I didn't think you meant those kind of templates. Great job and thanks! -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody 19:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) About SAS3 Guides Wiki Eh - I checked out their Maps Guides page, and all of the images are fan-made. Although they do seem pretty acurate, I'd like to try and keep all images straight from the game so it can be kept as accurate as possible. IMO it also looks a bit nicer too. I checked and it also appears the last time their Admin even logged in was November of 2011. On a side note, I kinda wondered if their was already some copying between the sites, such as the updates section of This Wiki's SAS: Zombie Assault 3 article and Their Wiki's SAS: Zombie Assault 3 article, which looked shockingly similar. However, being the grammar corrector I am, I reworded some of this Wiki's updates to sound better. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody SAS 3 Maps I guess it would work if the maps marked key locations (Zombie spawn points and such); although the maps will probably need to be scaled down, them files can get large :P. The only problem I see is mapping the Verdammtensadt (or whatever the village was called) and the Black Aisle, them places are big; it can still be done but will require me a bit of time. I plan on doing the Karnivale whenever I can get a break from schoolwork, currently I have just enough time to check Wikia messages and do small tasks. As for the messaging thing, haha yeah it would be great if we could meet in Chat instead of building monumental talk pages. By EST you mean Eastern, right? Yeah we are in the same Time Zones then. 2:00 PM works for me, however my schedule can be hectic and that may change. As for the Admin part, I'd be glad to appoint you. I'm putting in my request for rights right now, although CC is slow and will take a week to two weeks to get back. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody About Premium Items Sorry to spoil the idea, but no. I don't have any of the SAS 3 Premium Items (unless you count the Garand), being they cost money and require an account; I try to avoid accounts that require use of money, I'm not trusting of using money on the internet with all the hackers these days. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody EDIT: Could you crop the stats from the already existing photos? Although some are fuzzy, I really can't think of what else. Some are also too small, so...hmmm. Predicament. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody About Premium Items 2 Lol. Doesn't luck work that way? I can't beleive how alive this Wiki once was, and then it just dropped dead.-Super Saiyan 7 Somebody EDIT: LOL that SUCKS. My family already has a Netflix account DX. Anyways I really don't want a NK account; my Laptop is crap and, despite being a few months old, acts like something from the 1990's, so I try to limit things that require data, joining Wikia was a jump for me. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody EDIT 2: Pretty sure it was, a lot of info and pictures for the gun article. Headed to chat now. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody LOL/SCAR-H Lol had too much caffeine? Anyways I use Firefox too, that might be part of the problem. As for the SCAR, I thought both the SAS 2 and SAS 3 version looked slightly similar, although they are different. I really don't know, what do you think would be better?Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? About 'Ranks' and 'Rank and Skills' articles I removed the "Delete" template from the Ranks article, and turned it into a redirect page. Since the word "Rank" is used on here a lot, users may look for that instead of "Ranks and Skills", so as a convenience I changed it. Just saiyan. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? Ranks 2 Lol ok. Would Nightmare and Apocalypse mode be any fun then? For Nightmare you have to reach a certain rank I think though. As part of keeping my computer faster, I try to avoid making accounts on sites, that still uses data too I think. I noticed that after making an account for the "Star Wars: The Clone Wars Adventures" site, my computer seemed to run 150% slower (no joke). Yep, I got on chat, but I'll be busy with work. I'll keep checking though. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? Rights We got rights! Time to ban them vandals. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? Oh yeah, just a side note, according to CC, we shouldn't protect the Main Page unless it gets vandalized, and it has been safe so far, so I guess it would be best to leave it unprotected. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? M41A Pulse Rifle Just a bit of a debate thingy. Should 'Pulse Rifle' be part of the article's (M41A Pulse Rifle) name? I think it is more of the weapons class. Like the 'Glock 17' is a pistol, but it's name isn't 'Glock 17 Pistol'? Just wondering. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? Maps Saw on the Maps page you'd make a map for teh village. If you wasn't workin' on it already, I was going to attempt the Black Isle (God help me). Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? 22:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) 'Burst' Sorry for asking this as it sounds stupid, but what did you mean by "four round burst" on the Grendel page? Like one shot fires four bullets? I just wanted to clear that up. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Pixel Exchange Example Hey Deus - remember in chat I said about the Mess Hall room from Zombie Assault 2 and how, when pasting the images of the room together to make a map, that one side of the desk was a different shade? And you didn't encounter that problem. Well, I've been makin' maps for SAS 2 and Insane Asylum, and here is an example of the problem I got when pastin' them together. I think by standing in different sections of the room, it alters the lighting in other parts of the room. By pasting a better shot over it, I overcame the problem, but this image is just an example to show you what I meant. Whew. Sorry for the message length. BTW after you get this message I'll delete the image. Oh yes, just a side note, due to me having problems loading SAS 3, I won't be able to make the Black Aisle any time soon. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? 22:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) All Pages Category Yeah, I thought it was kind of worthless, but didn't know what to do at the time. Man, this is going to be a long clean-up O_O. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? 03:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I am adding some summaries for people who wants to know what guns are capable of, explained in quick lines. PATRICKKASIE (talk) 20:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I am using an accurate online stopwatch which will start counting when i press the mouse and stop when i release it. That is when i reach around 12 seconds. There is also an optioncalled Mouse Recorder 2, which i prefer using rather than the online stopwatch. What it does is recording what your mouse does, but i edit it in the way that it shoots exactly for 12 seconds and then it'll stop keeping the mouse pressed. That way you can look in-game how many bullets there are flying around. bullets in 12 seconds / 12 = the exact amount of bullets per second. Also, your point is clear to me about the repetition and the signature. I will leave away any repetition, but i found it more reliable that people find what they were looking for without having to read through the whole article. I hope that this will work and that i support you. Note: I have hold every single gun (except for ZCS wipeout and Scimtr, therefore i can't make a good firerate or strategy plan) in the game available. Only in power-ups, but i know what most guns are capable of, because i am a non-buyer. Please leave me a message and I will take it in my account. PATRICKKASIE (talk) 06:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit: you leave a message on the pages with Citations needed but my first point is that i don't know how to add citations, secondly, how to link them and third, to what page? online clock or mouse recorder? Because mouse recorder is a record-and-replay program which has to be downloaded first and the online stopwatch won't always be accurate, like 12.1 seconds or 11.9 PATRICKKASIE (talk) 07:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) It surprises me that no one tested this with any test program, especially by administrators. The Mouse Recorder Pro 2 link: Click here. It's an easy to use program, but you'll have to get used to the buttons. In the edit-section, edit it thatyou give yourself 5 seconds to get your mouse focused on the game (5 seconds delay) left click press --> delay (12000 miliseconds) left click up --> 100 miliseconds delay --> keypress (up and down) and fill in a space. just hit the spacebar. this way it'll pause the game for you after the script has been played, so that you can repeat the test with later guns. If the gun is already empty before those 12 seconds, make it 6. total bullets out / testingtime = firerate per second. why not shooting away your whole clip? because it records your mouse, not an empty clip. My nativa language is dutch, and i saw you have been editing some words i typed in the strategy section :) I hope that this has been helpfull for you PATRICKKASIE (talk) 11:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I am glad that you are using it well. Now that you are using it, what weapons should i test? Since of a ninjakiwi bug, i do not posses 2 of the 3 most expensive non-premium assault rifles. Outside that, I can test anything which comes up in a power-up. You only have to tell me what to test, so that we can ? split it up. PATRICKKASIE (talk) 16:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You can get shotungs in power ups when you are that rank. Once you reached around rank 33 or 34, I don't remember it anymore, then you will get special weapons. This means that i cannot test the AA-12 anymore, including the CAW. you will get those in power-ups. The AA-12 has around the same rate of fire as the Skorpion. Since I am not a buyer, i will test every assault rifle. But one thing that i saw, was that the weapons fire rate has been seperated in parts. I would like to seperate them in Tiers. Tier 1 are the semi automatic and you can shoot up to 8 rounds per second. Trying to shoot faster then this (which i am capable of 10/s) will jam the gun. Tier 1 are pistols, excluding the MAC-10, shotguns and semi-automatic rifles. And the sniper MK2 offcourse. Tier 2 has around 6.5 bullets/s which includes ak-47, MP5 and other slow firing guns, like the BREN and the SAW. Tier 3 shoots more than 70% faster than Tier 2. This is the MP7, AUG Para and the ARX. Now, i don't own the ZCS Wipeout, but if you watch closely to its firerate as someone else holds it, you can see that it belongs to this category. Tier 4, as i'd like to call it, are weapons shooting out 1 bullet every frame, or every 2 frames. That is the MAC-10, which shoots every 2 frames 1 bullet. The M134 Minigun and the ZCS Seizure shoots out 1 bullet every frame. This might give a decent lag. I have been recording some well-made videos. I publish all my livestreams to a site, which uploads them directly, AND live. This means that other people can watch (with a delay of around 5 seconds) what i'm doing at my screen. click? Here? to view my channel with its videos. Mostly about bugs, especially the last one, but mostly about the seizure as well. You must have seen the guns as well and otherwise we could have a battle together for the weapons. PATRICKKASIE (talk) 16:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Delete a photo Um we'll it seems that another admin on here (ss7s) has been using this wiki to upload photoshopped screenshots so that he may use them to cause trouble. So if this image http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vegito_Admits.PNG could get deleted real quick that would be nice and be on the lookout for anymore images like them. Staff may get involved if you cannot fulfill this simple request. Thank you for your time 06:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm concerned because he has been posting it on Dragonball wiki, and he is using it to call one of our admins a "stalker".i would like it if I didn't have to come back here for the same problem. Again if this is too much work for you staff can have it done real quick if that's what it takes. 17:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) It's been a long time since i've last been here. I suddenly saw my name on the news page, which I found wierd. But nevertheless, I got a question for you. I heard that there was a list where everybody could check out their ranks somehow. Do you have any idea where? Thanks in advance. PATRICKKASIE (talk) 21:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :D Thanks, Happy Holidays to you too! Lol, I was planning on getting something mobile for SAS 3 as well (nice for other games like Bloons too). Back to PC, I WAS going to make a map for the Cafeteria of Insane Asylum...until the game messed up on me. I have six Wiki's that I am either editing or want to edit, so I'm kinda lagging here anyways >.< Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? >:O Sorry for the late response, a computer monitor problem left me without wiki-access, and the people that shipped me the new one have all the time in the world to take (despite being three-four hours from where I live!). Yeah, I thought the mobile version had more updates (like Holy Hand Grenades? Not sure if It's just that my version I play is a little older) and such. As for critical damage, I've never heard of the thing lol. As for the maps, I've seen pictures of them uploaded by other Users and I'm a little jealous of them... Via GameStop Power-Up Rewards, I heard there is going to be some kind of mobile device that is coming (or already has?) out, yet isn't a phone and is devoted solely to games for like $150. Something about it doesn't come with contracts due to not being a phone and the monthly fees are different, so I'm in a bit of a debate of what to get. Leaning more towards the new thing since I don't make calls (and then I bet I'll get stranded on a deserted island with great reception if I do). Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? SCARs So would the main difference between the SCAR-L and SCAR-H (in terms of appearance) be the bent clip? Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? 19:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Agrees. But should the SCAR-L just be named SCAR due to that is it's name in the SAS-universe (but point out in the Trivia or something that it is an L)? Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? 04:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'll set to work on them tomorrow (if you haven't already.) Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? 04:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) From what I've seen at the mobile-version Wiki, I think they should. Maybe point out on the Main Page about this? Super Saiyan 7 Somebody Talk? Weeeell, Wikia says you last logged in back in August, but oh well Eh it's me, just stopping by to say 'Happy Holidays' in case you came back on to check messages or such, so happy Holidays! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 02:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm level 15 in sas zombie assault 3 on android but when i try to play forsaken asylum or institute ( i downloaded them both) the game crashes. Do you know how to fix that ? Help Demogorgon22 (just look at his contributions) is continually putting signatures on his pitctures, insulting and claiming we're stealing them, even though when you upload them you agree they will be used by anyone on the wikia. Can you keep an eye on him and please block him if he puts his signatures on again? His talk message here was filled with nonsense so I removed it. Pootis Man (talk) 17:38, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You wouldn't have removed it if you didn't fear he wouldn't see it as "nonsense". And for the record I am civil enough to not replace your.... atrocity of a message with it's original contents. Let's just say that if I can get into SAS4's editor server that's not all I can do. I'll be back. Demogorgon22 (talk) 12:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Guys, he's been offline for several months now... Sbin2 (talk) 19:10, August 12, 2014 (UTC) For the record of nothing. YOUR "atrocity of a message" was completely crap. It's no-one but YOUR fault you do unecessary work to get images. There are plenty of other ways I can think of. Using famous book-villans threat lines? gg kid now go away Pootis Man (talk) 23:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC)